


Just Be (all right)

by karrenia_rune



Category: WildC.A.T.S.
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune





	Just Be (all right)

Disclaimer: Wildcats belongs to its creators and producers. It is not mine.

He's the only one with the possible exception of Void, that he will allow to get under his skin, to treat him with a certain amount of irreverence. He actually encourages it. It's good for him. 

It serves to keep his giant ego in check and to provide with a certain amount of grounding; for Heaven knows they could use more than a little what with everything they've been through. Jacob Marley would allow that both his friends and colleagues and even a few like, what do the kids call it these days, oh yeah, friend-enemies would say that he especially designed the high ceilings in Halo Enterprises just they would be high enough to keep his ego in check. 

It's not the real reason, it is for aesthetic reasons to and ever since he'd brought all these very different and very talented people together to fight for a common cause; well, it's got its practical aspects, too. 

Some of them had been fighting the good fight for far longer than anyone on Earth had even had a glimmer that we were not alone in the universe; far longer than he'd been alive and built his financial and business empire, far longer than that if the truth were told. 

He figures of any of them it will be Zealot and Spartan till the bitter end, whenever that might be. As for the others, newcomers who will probably always feel that they felt pressured to fill the bigger boot, metaphorically speaking, of course, because Maul is pretty darn big, he thinks.

Jacob is uncomfortably aware but refusing to delude himself that with every mission, every battle, that not everyone will come back home unscathed. 

He knows that there will be days when they will come back not all in one piece and there's a state-of-the-heart medical facility whenever it is required. 

He just does not like that fact that its Grifter lying sedated in there wrapped up like a proverbial mummy because he had taken a shot meant for Marlow. "Crimey, Grifter. You and I, we're both just human. Just trying to fight the good fight as best we can." 

Jacob stepped forward and placed a hand on the only part of Grifter's arm that was not covered by the bandages and eyed the medical monitor chart of the young man's vitals. "You better wake up soon or Zealot will never forgive, and who will I argue with, you stubborn bastard. Come on, Cole. Please, just wake up."

A very, very long heartbeat later, and a rough, callused hand reached out and squeezed, in a raspy breath, but undeniably that belonging to one Cole Cash, aka Grifter, replied. "You didn't you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?"

"Nah, not for a heartbeat," replied Marlow allowing a raspy sigh of relief to escape and a small smile.

"Yeah, right," Grifter replied and withdrew his hand. "What did I miss?"

"Oh, not too much, Still looking for the temple and the Behemoth is still out there somewhere..."

"So, just another day at the office, huh? Figures, I go down for a day or so and you guys can't handle things without me."

"So, smart-guy, if that's the way it's going to be, you'd best heal up and then we'll talk," Jacob Marley replied.


End file.
